Destination: Evershade Valley - the Dark Element
by ThatGirlFromBeyond
Summary: King Boo has returned! That causes panic and chaos in Evershade Valley all over again! Who you gonna call? Luigi, of course! My brave ghost OCs will assist him through his newest adventure! They set out to find the mysterious Dark Element which can make everything indestructable! It's said to be somewhere in the Mushroom kindom, so the search begins! Read to find out more!


Destination Evershade Valley Chapter 1 - New beginnings

**Hello! I reposted this story from my Deviantart account. This is kind of a fanifiction of the game Luigi's mansion dark moon. BUT it includes my ghosts OCs (with crappy names xD) and yea...Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading this! Um...you can always tell me about grammar errors, since I'm from germany and I'm trying to improve my english skills. Well that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The cool night breeze ruffled the young girl's hair, who was laying on the cold ground, curled up in a ball. After a while she slowly lifted her head, still sleepy and disorientated. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ she thought while rubbing her eyes and turned around so she was laying on her back. _Am I_ _dreaming? _Then she rose to her feet and was looking up to the sky, which was covered with the most beautiful star field she'd ever seen. Her legs were shaking as she walked through the dark forest, she was in. _If only I had a Flashlight with me right now…_The cracking of twigs could be heard and she began to run for her dear life, stumbling over her own feet every once in a while. Suddenly there was no floor under her shoes anymore and she desperately tried to find it. But she didn't….She fell and landed on the ground with a blunt impact….

"Is she okay?...What do you think?...Hey girl, open your eyes!...I think she's dead…." These were the first word she heard when she was gaining consciousness again. A bright green light was forcing her to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry and all she could see were some misty green and pink figures. "W-who is th-here? she mumbled quietly. "She's awake! Run!" she heard one of them screaming. And then they were gone and she was all alone….again. With a loud sigh, she placed her head on the cold ground again, closed her eyes and listened to the sound wind brushing through the dark treetops that formed a wonderful silhouette at the horizon.

"HEY YOU! WAKE UP!" a voice suddenly cried near her ear and she jumped up immediately." Ok, ok, no need to become loud, you-" she stopped in shock as she "felt" the blood in her veins freeze and her hair was almost turning white. There was a ghost! Or at least something ghost-like. He was small, purple and had a black tie around his neck, which was swaying a little in the night breeze. _Why would a ghost need or wear a tie?_ Suddenly the ghost darted off in the opposite direction, leaving Raven (the girl) alone once again…

"Wait!", she cried after him and quickly got up, trying to find her balance. But there was no sign that the ghost was still near her. Raven brushed her bangs behind her ears. She was in some kind of valley….a nice, little valley, surrounded by huge mountains and the sky shone purple, hence to a purple glowing crystal floating above the valley. Confused and amazed by this new world she walked through the high grass and felt the cool breeze, making her long, black hair feel weightless. After a while she came to a nice looking house. A little old and scruffy though. Some of the windows were broken and a dim light was shining through some of them. "Interesting", she mumbled and cautiously walked up to the front door. The door was heavy and she had to push it with her whole body weight which was no more than 45kg at a height of 168 cm… But it wasn't her fault that she was skinny like this. Ever since her parents broke up her appetite became much less. So it was her parents fault, not hers! That's at least what she believed. She stepped in the darkness and slowly closed the noisy and heavy door behind her. The cold darkness surrounded her and wrapped itself around her, like a blanket. Every step she took caused her to shiver. Then she felt a door in front of her and opened it with a cautious view in the other room. Well it wasn't really a room. More like a hallway with candles, a huge red rug and creepy suits or armor. Suddenly a loud bang could be heard and Raven began to run as fast as she could, not noticing that the suits were reacting at her movements and were ramming their weapons in the floor. She nearly kicked the next door open and leaned on it as soon as she had closed it. "Pfff…..what a lousy special effect…" she murmured to herself and tried to catch her breath. She was in a room that looked like a Foyer. "Hey, hey, hey! " a voice next to her yelled. Raven backed up and fell to the floor immediately and looked up. She was looking at a very skinny ghost, female. She had weird markings all over her body and a purple flower was at one side of her head. "My name is Jeannie! Who are you….? If I'm allowed to ask…." Raven quickly realized that this ghost was rather friendly and probably wouldn't want to attack her. "I'm Raven…..nice to meet you, J- Jea…?

"Jeannie."

"Yes, that's what I meant to say!" ^^'

The blue ghost girl looked down at her. "What are you doing on the floor..?"

"What? Oh that….well…it's …..comfortable? " Raven said and giggled a bit, which was totally against her nature, because she barely giggled or even laughed.

"Okay..?" Jeannie said or asked.

Just when Raven wanted to ask Jeannie something more ghosts came in the Foyer. Not just a few, but many! Oddly they didn't sense that a human was in here. Raven tried not to move or scream. A white glow appeared above her and she turned pale. There was a huge, white, unicorn like ghost above her, even looking at her. Fortunately he lost interest in her quickly and flew up to the huge lamp at the ceiling. Jeannie sat down next to Raven and whispered: "Something is definitely going on, the Grouchy Possessor barely leaves the basement. We better get going somewhere else." she said and grabbed Raven by her shirt and dragged her in a different hallway.

"Why did we leave?"

"Because this is none of our business…"

"….Okay"

"Forget about this, let's go in the laboratory! I'd like to introduce you to a friend!" Jeannie gleefully exclaimed and grabbed Raven again. Cautiously she stepped in the laboratory right next to her. Some of the electricity could actually be heard! Everything looked so strange and at the same time familiar! She glared around the room and wondered if some kind of scientist was actually working here. That would be so cool! she thought. Suddenly she registered a movement on the right. There was another ghost! But something about him was different. He was multicolored, his glowing was much stronger than Jeannie's and he was reading a book. He reminded Raven of a doll. A strange being with ugly stitches all over the place preventing the damn thing from falling apart. She had never liked dolls, she preferred sport and school. "Hello Jeannie" he mumbled quietly and looked at Raven. " I see you brought a friend.."

"Her name is Raven! I found her in the Foyer, on the floor! Can we keep her? I promise to take care of her and feed her and-

" HEY! I'm not a pet!"

Jeannie looked at her confused. "You're not?"

"Nope…human"

"Ooooohhhh"

Raven facepalmed at Jeannie's mistake and sighed loudly. The other ghost began to talk: "My name is Bast and before you ask, yes I'm a freak….What are you guys doing here? Jeannie, you know I hate it when many people are around me!" he growled and sent the blue ghost girl an icy glare. "Of course I know that, but I still wanted to introduce her to you!...so….can we keep her?" Before Bast had a chance to answer Raven said something. " Um….what are you reading?"

"Oh this? " he pointed at his book. "This is a book about the oddest powers in the universe….You must know..I'm a scientist!"

Jeannie huffed: "Yes, but a bad one!"

Bast responded with another icy glare in Jeannie's direction. " Whatever" he slammed his book shut " I'm going in the Foyer to hear about the things Grouchy has to say" and with these word he left the room. Raven and Jeannie hesitated but eventually followed him.

"My friend here" the Grouchy Possessor said and pointed at a small, thin, bright Sneaker girl next to him "has to tell you something that may interest you." He backed up and the Sneaker girl floated forward to look at all her housemates. Every ghost of Gloomy Manor was here and it was a wonder that the Foyer had enough space for all of them to fit in. They raised their curious eyes at her.

"I had a dream!" she began. "It was about King Boo and that he said he would return…" Immediately the ghosts below became uncomfortable and fidgety. "BUT!" she quickly added to prevent any kind of panic. "I also had a dream of a strange thing….the Dark Element! It's said to be able to make the Dark Moon indestructible! And even stronger than it is already!" she finished. The ghosts looked sceptic and optimistic at the same time. One of them raised his rather sarcastic voice: " And how are we supposed to get that Element!? It's not like we are super heroes or something! Where is that thing anyway!? Do you have any kind of prove that this thing exists?" The Sneaker, called Pinky got impatient with the annoying ghost she couldn't see. "Well" she began." There was something else about that. A voice told me that there will be ten…ten who will save the Evershade Valley from the white devil. I think it was like this: There will be ten, determined, happy, unsecure, strong, shy, tough, different, friendly, smart and confident. They are your our hope! " she finished. Now the ghosts could only stare at her, no one said a word….


End file.
